The outdoor heat exchangers for the air conditioners function as evaporators for refrigerant during a heating operation. Therefore, the moisture contained in outdoor air is condensed as dew on the surfaces of the outdoor heat exchangers. Especially when outdoor temperature is roughly 0 degrees Celsius, frost markedly attaches to the outdoor heat exchangers. Frost attaches not only to the outdoor heat exchangers but also to the main bodies of the outdoor fans and their peripheral members such as bell mouths and fan guards. In the air conditioners such as one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H04-366341), hot gas is configured to flow towards the outdoor heat exchanger during a defrosting operation for melting frost covering the surfaces of the outdoor heat exchangers.
In the air conditioners such as one disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to melt the frost attaching to the outdoor heat exchangers. However, it has been difficult to even melt frost attaching to the main bodies of the outdoor fans and their peripheral members such as the bell mouths and the fan guards.